


The Dream

by Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment Kink, Facials, Fingering, Frankie has a fetish for Zach's tummy, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, breadwinner!Frankie, but who doesn't tbh, housewife!Zach, needy!Zach, sub!Zach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, Rose?" Zach turned around and smiled at their little girl who was sitting in the back seat and watching videos on the I-Pad.<br/>"Daddy, what does 'Drippin' Sawagoo' mean?"<br/>Frankie chocked and slammed on the breaks. He pulled the car to the side of the road and gave Zach an exasperated look.</p><p>(Or: Zach and Frankie move down to Florida with their two kids to be closer to their parents and give their children a chance for a normal life. But 'normal' and 'Zach' don't go together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

"I know you from somewhere...are you Zach? As in Zach Rance? We went to college together!" the teacher gasped in recognition and pulled Zach into an uncomfortable hug.

The baby on Zach's hip gurgled and whined 'Da-dee' as he was squashed by the women. Zach patted her back and pretended that he recognized her. In reality, he had no fucking clue who she was.

She smiled at the baby and pinched his cheeks as she cooed, "And who is this wittle cutie?"

"This big boy is Mason- he just turned two. Over there- already attacking your clean classroom and terrorizing the other children- is Rose. My biggest accomplishments and challenges."

"Oh, Rose will fit right in with the other children! I'm so excited to have your girl for this school year, Zach. My goodness is it a small world. Where's the wife? I can see that she stuck you with baby duty."

"Uh, I don't have a wife. You see I'm-"

" _Divorced_? Oh, I should have known. It's so noble to see young, single fathers these days taking care of the kids. Very sexy," she leaned forward and squeezed Zach's bicep and smiled up at him through her lashes.

Zach opened his mouth to explain, but Mason started to cry. Zach scavenged through his baby bag to find a treat for the fussy toddler. Then Rose ran over, tugged at his leg, and screamed that the boy had 'pulled her pigtails' so she had kicked him. Zach was seconds away from bursting into tears himself, in front of the teacher and all the parents, when Frankie strolled in.

"Oh, thank god, babe, I was dying. What took you so long?," Zach sighed in relief as Frankie leaned down to pick Rose up and press kisses on her blonde hair. Rose buried her head in Frankie's shoulder, and Mason settled down after Zach had found his binkie.

"Traffic. Almost as bad as New York. But I'm here to save the day," Frankie leaned over and kissed Zach. A couple parents were staring at them, and the teacher made a strange sputtering noise.

"Mhm, you're my _hero_ , Frankie."

One of the mother's butted in: "Oh, you must be Zach's...?"

"I'm his fabulous husband- Frankie Grande. We've been together five years since August; we just celebrated our anniversary in Germany. Zach- you should have worn those gorgeous diamond earrings that I bought you! We visited this private jeweler and..." Frankie was a natural social butterfly, and the group of mothers were gathering around him as he spoke. Zach, flustered, tried to escape from the fussing women.

"Wait! You're Frankie Grande- are you by any chance related to-"

" _Yes_! I am Ariana Grande's brother, and I also-"

" _Oh_! They're from all those reality TV shows that I used to watch back when I was a teen: Big Brother, The Amazing Race, 'A Grande Life!' I can't believe that I didn't recognize you before. Your wedding photos were trending on twitter for days," the mother blushed as her friend's stared at her, " _What_? I may have kids but that doesn't mean I wasn't a social media addict back in the day."  

It was moments like these that made Zach regret moving back to Florida. In New York City, a place full of stars and queers, they weren't a spectacle. Zach had only agreed to come back because Frankie wanted to be closer to their parents so that they could help out with the kids. Plus, Frankie had been offered a well paying job as a radio show host, and Zach knew that Rose and Mason needed more stability.

At the first opportunity they got, Zach dragged a crying Rose back to the car and away from the prying mothers. Mason was cranky because he had missed his nap, and Zach spent ten minutes trying to calm both down. Frankie, who was still exchanging numbers with the other parents, didn't leave the school for another fifteen minutes.

"Really, Frankie? Really?" Zach slumped into the leather seat and crossed his arms as Frankie finally entered the car, "Why does it feel like I'm always the one with the kids?"

"Zach, I was just trying to be nice and social, and I thought you had everything under control. You're so good with the kids- I love that about you," Frankie soothed him. The older man leaned forward and kissed Zach, and Zach, of course, melted into his touch. Fuck, even after all this time, Zach was still had such a weak spot for Frankie. There was almost nothing that Frankie couldn't fix with a kiss.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Rose?" Zach turned back and smiled at their little girl who was sitting in the back seat and watching video's on the I-Pad. She looked a bit like Frankie with her big eyes, and they had fallen in love with her when they saw her as a baby in an orphanage in Germany.

"Daddy, what does 'Drippin' Sawagoo' mean?"

Frankie choked and slammed on the breaks. He pulled the car to the side of the road and gave Zach an exasperated look.

"Zach, what videos are you letting our children watch? We agreed that we wouldn't show her any of our reality TV until she was at _least_ ten."

"You think I showed her on purpose, Frankie? I turned on one of Ari's songs for her so she would calm down. Is it _my_ fault that youtube recommends videos? Shit."

Zach snatched away the I-Pad from his daughter, and he looked down in horror at the sexual 'Zankie' montage that she had been watching set to 'Swagoo.' God, Zach flinched as he remembered his old frat-boy ways, and he paused the video as his past self humped past Frankie in slow motion.

"Maybe you should supervise her more," Frankie snapped.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_! I should have just crawled into the backseat and _fucking_ -"

"Zach- don't _curse_ in front of Rose!"

Mason started to cry as he awakened by their yelling. Zach gnashed his teeth as he turned on nursery music, told Frankie to keep driving, and gave Rose the I-Pad back with the order that she only play games.

They drove back in silence. Zach rested his forehead against the car window and wiped tears from the corner of his eyes. When his mother had told him that he was 'crazy' for becoming a parent so young, Zach had wanted to prove her wrong so badly. At moments like these, Zach just wanted to run back home to his own mother and hide from his responsibilities.    

Frankie kept glancing over at him as Zach played with his wedding band. This was the american dream: to have 2.5 children, a white picket fence, and a rich partner that could provide for you. If this was the great dream...then why did Zach feel so unhappy?

\-------------

"I'm drippin' sawagoooo" Rose jumped up and down on the couch cushions in her pink tutu, blonde ponytails bouncing, and sang. Zach didn't have the energy to fight with her as he attempted to cook something besides Mac N' Cheese for dinner.

"Goo! Swa-gooo!" Mason giggled as he toddled over to Rose and tried to copy her.

"Fuck, why did I ever think that was funny?" Zach muttered to himself as he prepared the vegetables. It was only until he heard his own words repeated to him by his own children that Zach came to regret his actions. There were hours and hours of footage from Big Brother, Amazing Race, and various other reality shows that Zach would die if his kids ever saw.

Rose jumped off the coach, Mason tripping behind her, and ran around the kitchen as she continued to butcher the lyrics: "Hashtag- serious! My MO- delirious! All these girls be curious. Jocasta Christ is serious! _Swagggggoooooo_!"

" _Rose_! What will your father say when he hears you singing that?" Zach rubbed his head as he felt a headache starting. Zach needed to go back to find his twenty four year old self and slap some sense into him.

"Dad, will love it 'cause he's showing me how to hit all the higher up notes! But Daddy, what does 'hetero' mean and who is Jocasta Christ? Is that Christ's sister?"

Just then the phone rang, saving Zach from answering, but  Zach swallowed as he recognized his mother's number. She had only visited them once since they had moved in, and it had ended with a huge screaming match.

"Hey, Mom! Yeah, we checked out the elementary school today. The teacher seems nice. Huh? Oh, Frankie's not here right now. He had to go to the store to buy us some more plates and spoons and things. Have I started unpacking?" Zach glanced at the sealed boxes that were piled up in the living room, "I'm half way done. Listen, Ari and Joan are coming over this weekend to see the house and kids. If you want to come then- Yes, of course Dad and Peyton are invited."

Zach held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he sauted the vegetables, "Who's singing in the background? Oh, Rose just found an interesting video today...did I show her- _no_! Mom, what kind of videos do you think I show my kids!? Mom, I'll see you soon. Yes. _Bye_. Love you too."

Zach slammed the phone down as he finished cooking the meal. He was tempted to give the phone the middle finger, but he was an adult. Adult's were nice to their parents and set a good example. God, his mother just made it hard for him to act his age.

" _Oh_ , something smells good. What is my little _wife_ cooking for me?," Frankie wrapped his hands around Zach's waist and rested his head on Zach's shoulder. Zach, even though he was still upset about their earlier argument, leaned back into Frankie's touch. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Frankie's lips pressed against the soft curve of his neck. Zach felt warm. The pads of Frankie's fingers rubbed the flesh that Zach's shirt revealed, and Zach felt his cheeks growing warm as Frankie continued to shower him with kisses.

"You're not getting anything from me if you don't help me set the table," Zach pushed him away.

"Ouch," Frankie dramatically clutched his heart, "You're killing me. What's a boy got to do around here to get some loving?"

" _Dad_! Dad, do you want to listen to me sing?" Rose jumped on Frankie, and Frankie lifted his daughter into his arms and kissed her. Zach's heart melted at the sight, and he was so attracted to Frankie that it was ridiculous. He still wasn't sure how he had married someone so talented and smart and beautiful and kind and...perfect.

"Of course, Rose. Let me hear those beautiful vocals," Frankie smiled at her as Zach picked up baby Mason and put him in his high chair.

"Hashtag- serious! My MO- delirious! All these girls be curious. Jocasta Christ is serious! _Swagggggoooooo_!" Rose belted out, and her voice was quite beautiful for such a small child. Frankie's smile didn't waver even as he listened to the lyrics, and he kissed her on her rosy cheeks.

"Wow, so talented! You're going to be on _Broadway_ before you even hit your teens, Rose. How about you sing that for auntie Ari? She'll show you how to hit a proper high note this weekend," Frankie promised.

"How about we learn a new song with nicer lyrics? Your Auntie Ari has a lot of songs that Frankie could teach your before the weekend."

" _No_! No, I want to sing that one! It's your song! I want to sing Daddy's song," Rose protested as Frankie put her down on a chair. Zach rolled his eyes but didn't push the argument anymore because at least she wasn't singing profanities like when she had overheard Zach listening to Big Sean a year ago. Zach had had a hard time explaining to strangers why his little girl kept saying 'I don't fuck with you.' It was kind of funny in hindsight. Kind of.

Dinner was delicious, and Zach hadn't burned anything; he considered that a small victory. Mason wasn't hungry so he kept throwing food at Rose who started screaming because there were pea's in her hair. Frankie was on his best behavior, and he offered to put Mason to sleep. Rose didn't go to sleep for another hour because she was too excited for the first day of school, and Zach had to bribe her with the promise of more time on the IPad if she brushed her teeth and put on her PJ's.

By the time both kids were asleep, Zach was exhausted. He collapsed in bed, but he didn't push Frankie away when he snuggled up next to him.

"No, Frankie...I'm still...mad at you," Zach pouted as Frankie pressed apology kisses onto his lips.

Zach giggled as Frankie pinned him down onto the mattress and climbed on top of him. They lazily kissed, hips rocking together, and Zach was hard within moments.

"God, Zach, I'm so sorry for screaming at you today. You're such a good husband and father, and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and pulled the car over. I've been regretting that all day."

"Yah, sorry for cursing."

"It's okay, baby. You're so good. Always my good little boy," Frankie praised, and Zach was straining against his boxers, "What do you want to do tonight? I'll do anything for you."

"Want you in me. It's been too long since you properly fucked me," Zach decided. He used to blush when he said it but after being married to Frankie for five years he was no longer embarrassed to ask for what he wanted. Frankie grabbed the lube from the drawer besides their bed and slicked his fingers.

"Such a perfect _ass_ " Frankie kissed his cheek, "perfect _cock_ " Frankie kissed the leaking head, "perfect little belly," Frankie continued pressing kisses all over Zach’s tummy as his fingers worked inside him.  Zach turned red as Frankie's mouth pressed against his little belly, but the embarrassment only turned him on more. Zach rocked against the digits and bit his lip in concentration.

They hadn't fucked for over a month, busy with the move, and he loved the feeling of Frankie fingering him open with his experienced fingers. Zach panted, sweat starting to drip down his skin, and he missed the cold New York nights compared to Florida's heat.

"Fran- _frankie_ , I need you. Want you. _Please_ , babe," Zach groaned as Frankie's fingers found his spot and his toes curled in pleasure. Now, his cock was trapped between his stomach and the covers, and the friction was too much. Frankie was kissing Zach as he finally finished prepping him, and saying sweet things in his ear.

"Anything for you," Frankie promised as he slicked his cock with lube and slipped on a condom. They were monogamous, but Frankie lasted longer in a condom.

"F-fuck, Frankie. Harder. More. Faster," Zach panted as Frankie slowly slid into him, and he was so desperate for Frankie that it was embarrassing. It was so overwhelming that Zach had to take a moment to re adjust to the feeling of being so full. Zach loved being fucked. He loved the way it made him feel so close to Frankie. He loved the way that he could moan without shame and take it.

"So beautiful, baby. So perfect when you're like this- all spread out and fucked. You're such a good Daddy to our babies. So good, Zach. Fuck," Frankie groaned as he rocked back and forth, hands curled in Zach's hair, and he reached around. Zach thought that Frankie was going to stroke his cock but instead he was gently caressing the curve of Zach's stomach. And shit, having his partner rubbing his tummy while he was fucking Zach shouldn't have turned him on so much. But Zach came quickly from the feeling with Frankie's name on his lips.

Frankie came a minute later after, and they collapsed into each other's arms.

"I love this. The kids are asleep, the house is warm, and you're here with me," Zach snuggled closer to his husband and kissed him, "I never dreamed that we would be the type to settle down behind a white picket fence. I never even thought that I would get married."

"But here we are," Frankie stroked Zach's hair, "and I don't want to be anywhere else. I love you, Zach. I'm sorry if I don't appreciate you enough sometimes because you deserve to be worshiped. Even if now Rose won't stop singing sawagoo."

"Fuck, don't remind me. And we have that dinner party this weekend, and I haven't even finished unpacking. Not to mention Rose starts school tomorrow and what if she starts singing it in class?"

"No one will understand it, babe. I'm not sure I even understand it after all these years. Don't worry so much," Frankie rolled over to sleep. Zach massaged his husband's back as he listened to the sound of his breathing slow down.

"I'm not worried," Zach sighed, "I'm just not sure about whether we should really settle down in Florida. I know it's close to both our parents and the kids will be able to experience suburban life. But New York was everything to me."

"No, Zach. We are everything- our whole grand family."

"Grande," Zach corrected.

"Yeah, our whole Grande family," Frankie agreed as he drifted off to sleep.

The exhaustion took over, and, as long as he had Frankie, Zach was ready for the rest of this tumultuous week. If only he had known what was to come.


	2. Wife'd Up

"Shit, you really are wife'd up, Zach!" Eric laughed.

Zach opened the door, Mason bouncing on his hip, and he gave his old best friend the middle finger. Frankie had dropped off Rose to school on the way to work, and Zach still had a lot of unpacking to do.

"Haha, dude, you kill me. Now get your ass in here and help me unpack all this shit."

"Ouch, cursing in front of baby Mason. Don't make me tell Frankie or he'll come here and spank your married ass."

"You're fuc- _freaking_ dead to me," Zach blushed as he corrected himself and offered his college friend some fruit. It was hard to sound threatening while holding a gurgling child in one hand and a platter of fruits in the other.

"Seriously- I still can't believe it, Zach. You weren't the kid that anyone would have predicted to get hitched up and settled before thirty. I used to swear that any girl who married you would file a divorce before the ink had dried," Eric teased as he grabbed a couple grapes and followed Zach into the living room.

Zach put Mason down into a closed off play area with all his favorite toys and then shoved a box opener into his friend's hands: "Well, it's a damn good thing I didn't marry a girl then, huh?"

"Yeah, let's be real, that couldn't have ended well. So, how was the anniversary? _Germany_ , huh? I saw photos on instagram," Eric made pleasant chatter as he started to open boxes and sort through the contents.  Zach opened a box with all of their finest sovengiours inside. He held up a glass vase from their vacation, and Eric whistled in appreciation at the craftsmanship.

" _Mhm_ , Frankie planned the whole thing. He even bought me these diamond earrings in the shape of roses. They're so expensive that I can't even wear them in public, and I don't want to tell Frankie because he would be heart broken," Zach commented as he unwrapped a  portrait of their family in an ivory frame. Zach smiled down at the picture.

" _Dammmn_! Frankie spoils you rotten, bro. I got my girlfriend a book full of coupons and roses for our anniversary this year. And those roses were the hallmark-flower-kind _not_ the diamond kind."

"Yah, well, I don't like when he spends all that money on me. Can we afford it? Yes. Should he be dishing out all that cash? _No_! If he wanted to be good to me then he would get me a membership to the gym and not more chocolates from Belgium. It's hard enough to stay in shape with two kids and way too much mac and cheese leftovers," Zach complained. He felt bad about ranting but once he had started there was no holding back.

Eric's eyes dropped down to Zach's slight belly.

"I mean...it's like after you came out of the Big Brother house. Just a bit of pudge. Nothing a couple weeks at the gym couldn't fix. I'm sure Frankie doesn't mind you at any size- he liked you a lot in the Big Brother house despite a bit of weight gain back then," Eric said awkwardly as Zach checked himself out in the hall mirror. Zach still had the outline of his abs, but they weren't as prominent as they could have been. Frankie was thirty eight for chrissakes, and he was in better shape than Zach.

"God, Eric, I do not need to hear about Frankie being a chubby chaser! What does that do for my self esteem? Besides, I need to look good for Instagram. I haven't posted a selfie in forever. All I have are shots of the kids and Frankie because I'm too ashamed. And Frankie even pointed it out last night when we were-"

" _TOO MUCH INFORMATION!_ Zach, please put on a filter because I came here to help out my bro from college...not to get a lesson in gay sex."

" _Jeeeez_ , I was going to say 'in bed together.' You really think I was going to go into detail about our sex life? Don't be such a little bitch," Zach snapped as he unwrapped plates from their old apartment and stacked them.

They were silent for a moment before Eric said: "Potty mouth"

"Fruitloop"

"Wow, original, Zach. Or should I say housewife?"

"Broke ass bitch"

From behind them, as if to join in their faux fight, Mason cried, "Goo! Swag-goo."

Zach and Eric exchanged a look and broke into laughter as Mason continued to repeat the word over and over again.

"You got me there," Eric laughed, "You've changed, Zach, but not as much as I would have thought...Mason looks a lot like you- he even has your eyes and nose and grin."

"Duh, he's biologically mine!"

"Shit, really? I'm out of the loop. Who's the, uh, biological mother? Unless you got pregnant and that would explain the extra pounds-"

"Shut up, one of Frankie's friends volunteered to be the surrogate for us. It's on my youtube channel if you want to watch the process. I wanted it to be Frankie's, but he wanted it to be mine. When we have another one then it'll be Frankie's for sure..."

" _Another_?! Shit, you're on your way to becoming a true soccer mom! Who knew? From frat boy extraordinaire to parent of the year!" Eric grinned up at him, and Zach giggled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Children were his weakness.

"If I survive a weekend with the extended family..then I'll consider another."

\--------------

Not everyone was as understanding and open minded as Eric. After Zach had picked up Rose from her first day of school, Zach bumped into another one of his frat bro's at the local Trader Joe's. Zach had tried to hide in the dairy section, but Rose, who was still practicing 'Swagoo,' gave him away.

" _Zach_? Zach Rance? Brah! I haven't seen you in, like, forever. Whose kids did you steal?" The dude, whose name Zach couldn't recall, slapped him on the back. Zach forced a smile as the dude's blonde girlfriend came up beside him.

Mason answered for Zach with a gentle, "Da-dee."

"Shit, you really knocked someone up? Who's the unfortunate girl?"

Zach tried to open his mouth and explain, but, like before, no one was giving him a chance. It felt like they had all married him off to some faceless women in their minds and it pissed him the fuck off. Heteronormativity was disgusting.

"Babe, that's rude!" the blonde girlfriend protested, "Sorry, what's your wife's name?"

Zach just wanted to grab some ice cream and get the hell out of here, but he was trapped by social conventions: "I got married to my partner, Frankie, a couple years ago. These are our children- Rose and Mason."

" _Partner_? Oh! Wow, bro, I always knew you'd turn out gay. Should have known by the way you needed to be smashed before you hooked up with girls. And those pierced ears should have been a give away too. _Shit_! Are those diamond roses?," the dude laughed and Zach tried to be civil in front of his children. He self consciously touched his earrings. The girlfriend giggled along, and they were both judging him. Zach remembered why he hated Florida.

Zach wanted to sit these two down and explain how it was possible to be sexually attracted to women but not romantically attracted to them. Or how his bond with Frankie was the most beautiful thing. Or how happy he was right now.

"Rose and Mason say goodbye. Bye bye. Have a nice life," Zach smiled at the two of them as he wheeled away the cart but muttered when they were out of earshot, “Or _fuck_ off."

"I don't fuck with you!" Rose sing-songed, and Zach realized that he hadn't been quite enough. He overheard the couple say something with the word 'fag' casually thrown in and they laughed again.

Zach stormed out the supermarket with bags in his fists. The last thing he needed was an 'I told you so' from his mother if he tried to assault every ignorant person in front of his kids. He needed to set a good example even if it mean't biting down his tongue.

"Zach, what is a 'fag'?" Rose asked as Zach unlocked the car and went to strap Mason into his car seat.

"That's not a word that we say, Rose."

"But that blonde lady said it! And then that man laughed and said that I would turn out 'weird.' Why would he think that? Huh?"

"Rose," Zach looked his daughter straight in the eyes as she pulled on her seat belt, "There are some mean people in the world who might not- not think that me and your father should be _together_."

"Why?"

"They just don't."

" _Why_?"

"Because they're not educated. Okay? If anyone ever says that word then just- just throw your _shoe_ at them or something. And don't tell your father about this, okay? It'll make him sad."

"Our secret," Rose pressed her finger to her lips and tried to wink, and Zach laughed at her serious little face. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, ruffled her hair, and hoped that he could protect her from all the prejudice of the world.

\--------------

Zach stopped at his parent's house to give them some groceries, but they were out. Peyton answered the door, home from highschool, and pulled Zach in for a hug. Rose latched onto 'Uncle Pey-pey' and demanded a ride on his shoulders. Peyton was lean from running on the track team and, even at sixteen, he already towered above. He took a moment to stare at his brother as he wondered when he had grown up. 

"Wow, Peyton, I'm so glad to see you. Really. I've been unpacking boxes _all_ day. Then there were these judgmental douchebags at the Trader Joe's who were looking for a fight and _then_ I got pulled over for a ticket. _Oh_ , and Rose won't stop singing 'Sawagoo.'"

"You regret that song yet?"

"You could say that," Zach collapsed on the couch, "God, looking at you is depressing me; I'm so fucking out of shape. Frankie's going to divorce my ass and find a hot twink to go vacation to Malibu with. Some hottie with a body who'll want to fuck him more than once every two weeks and to cook more than mac and cheese."

"Zach, you're being dramatic. Frankie loves you," Peyton picked up Rose and hoisted her onto his shoulders. His daughter squealed in delight and started to sing one of Ari's songs as Mason clapped his hands below.

"I know, I know. I just _worry_. I feel a bit locked up, you know? I sit home all day, shop, and cook while Frankie's out schmoozing. What if he meets someone better...?"

"God, Zach, pull yourself together. You have the _dream_. New house. Adorable kids. Loving husband. What else is it that you want?"

"What do I want? I-I don't know" Zach realized. He had spent so long following after Frankie and being everything that Frankie wanted that it was hard for him to imagine what it was that he wanted. Zach bit his nails.

"Why do you feel so inadequate?"

"Inadequate. Oh, someone's studying for the SAT's. For one thing, Floridia makes me feel so... _unsexy_. All these people I used to know are looking at me and judging me, and I feel like I should have done more then become a housewife, er, househusband."

"You don't like being a stay at home dad?" Peyton asked as he tossed Rose in the air and caught her.

"I do! I love my kids- I just feel like Frankie deserves better than stale mac and cheese and children who sing curse words. He deserves someone more savvy and sexy. He deserves better then my sad ass...Diagnosis?"

"Zach, this is what we call a self-esteem crisis."

"Cure?"

"Go sign up for the gym or buy yourself some sexy lingerie or whatever it is you need to do to feel better about yourself, dude."

"I can't believe my sixteen year old brother just told me to buy lingerie. My children are cursing and my little broiski is giving me sex advice. What has my life become?"

\----------------

But Zach took Peyton's advice anyways, and he bought pink, lacey panties from Victoria's Secret. He wanted to surprise Frankie so he put them on in the car, and Rose wanted to know why 'Daddy needed to change undies.' Zach wasn't really sure how to respond so he handed her the IPad. A plus parenting, right?

They were a size too small because Zach had been too embarrassed to try them on in the store, with the women judging him, and he had underestimated how fat his ass was. There was nothing sexy about the way the fabric kept riding up, but he texted Frankie anyways: _'Got a surprise for u ;).'_

_'Is it your ass? Because u kno I'm always in the mood to bend u over the table n eat u out until u cry n beg for me to fuck u' -F_

_'Kind of.' -Z_

_'Wow, ur sexting game too strong, boo! <3 <3 <3 Hard already with anticipation' -F_

_'LOL shut it! I wrapped it myself, daddy... ;)' -Z_

_'Mhm. Is this ur way of asking me to come home early?' -F_

_'Well, I want u to cum, Frankie...but not TOO early...'_ Zach giggled to himself as he finished typing out the text and finally got out of the car. He had just enough time to make pasta before Frankie came home. It was hard cooking with the panties on because he had to keep shifting, and the fabric was so tight stretched across his ass and cock.

By the time Frankie came home, the kids were both asleep, and Zach still had Frankie's food warm on the stove.

"Shit, what did I do in my past life to be so blessed? Pasta and sex are my favorite- how did you know? How did my cute, little wife know exactly what I wanted?," Frankie kissed Zach as he praised him.

Zach wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and beamed at the affection: "Because you're italian."

"Racist."

"Italian isn't a race," Zach giggled, and when he pressed himself closer, he knew that Frankie could feel his erection against his leg. Zach was a little taller than Frankie but in this moment he wanted to be smaller than him so Frankie could take care of him.

"Shit, Zach you're so _horny_. You didn't even wait for me before you got hard? What kind of kinky fantasy is this? I've come home to find some sort of  sex kitten waiting to pounce me. Who are you and what have you done with Zach Rance? "

"It's Zach Grande," he corrected as he took Frankie's hands and slipped them under his pants so Frankie could feel what he was wearing. Frankie groaned as he squeezed the lace covered erection, and Zach leaned in to suck on Frankie’s neck. When Zach pulled back, Frankie gave Zach an odd, contemplative look.

"Zach, really, what is this about?"

" _Nothing_! Can’t I just want to look nice for my husband?"

Frankie snorted and pinched him, "Zachary Rance, tell me what this is about right now or I'll have to spank you."

"Oh, that's supposed to be my punishment? Sounds nice to me, daddy," Zach said in a mocking Marilyn voice.

"Zach."

"Alright, alright...I've just been feeling a bit down about myself. Unsexy. That's all."

"Zach- baby. How could you ever think you're not sexy?! You're the most perfect man that I've ever met while on this earth. Fuck, where is all this insecurity coming from?" Frankie cupped his face, but Zach couldn't look him in the eyes as his cheeks burned in humiliation. Zach had never felt so vulnerable.

"I just...I just think I'm not as in shape as I used to be. Last night, when you were pressing kisses all over me and fingering me, you mentioned my 'belly.' And you're out all the time, and I wonder if you even want to come home to me sometimes," Zach admitted. He was still horny and hard, but he could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he told Frankie his insecurities.

"Zach, even if you were twenty fucking pounds overweight, I'd still think you were sexy as hell. You look good to me because you're _you_. No matter what. I literally think that it's hot as hell that you've put on a little weight- why did you think I talked about it when I was fingering you? I like you- _all_ of you."

Frankie knelt down, right there in the middle of the kitchen, and started to press kisses to Zach's midsection as he pulled down Zach's pants. God, Zach was burning, cheeks red with embarrassment, as Frankie praised his body and rubbed him through the lace roses of the panties. Zach couldn't believe this was his life, and he whined as Frankie started to suck at his skin, tongue exploring the contours of his skin, and left hickies on his pale thighs.

"Frankie, please, can you just suck me off?"

Frankie kissed Zach's erection and then licked him through the fabric of his panties. Zach groaned, holding onto the stove for support, and he hoped that neither of their kids would wake up. There was something sexy about the fact that they could be interrupted at any moment.

"So beautiful. Perfect thighs, perfect ass, perfect cock, and perfect little tummy," Frankie praised, and Zach shivered as Frankie rubbed a bead of precum down his cock and pressed more kisses to Zach's belly. Zach might cum just from this and he wasn't sure if the thought was more humiliating or arousing that he got off from this.

"Please, Frankie, enough."

"You're my perfect baby. So soft and nice for me," Frankie teased and Zach bucked involuntarily. He pulled at Frankie's hair and begged to be touched with a desperate 'please Daddy.'

"I'll tell you everyday how beautiful your are until you believe me," Frankie promised as he pulled down Zach's panties and took him in his mouth. Zach came undone quickly, sweat dripping down him, and head falling back in pleasure. He was moaning, fingers twisted in Frankie's hair, and he couldn't contain a groan.  Zach came after only a minute of Frankie deepthroating him.

Zach was zipping up his pants and getting ready to go upstairs when Rose stumbled into the kitchen and asked for a glass of water.

"Why are you two still up?"

"I'm teaching your Dad some things."

"Like what?"

"How I drip sawagoo," Zach laughed, and he really did feel twenty four for a moment as Frankie rolled his eyes at the awful joke. But Frankie laughed, not because the joke was funny, but because he loved Zach- all of him.

\-------------

They went upstairs for the next part of their game- after all, Frankie hadn't cum yet. The second that Frankie had locked the door, his expression changed from adoring to authoritative. Zach felt his cock twitch in his wet panties at Frankie's little smirk.

"How do you want me?" Zach had already stripped of all his clothes without being ordered, except for the dirty panties, as Frankie watched him. Naked, the light of the lamp revealing his body, Zach waited to be told what to do. He liked to please Frankie. He liked to be wanted and held tightly and used. Zach liked to be owned.

"I think we need to add a bit of _color_ to that pretty ass of yours, Zach. Put your hands on the headboard. _Now_. Don't make me wait," Frankie commanded as he took of his shirt and the belt off his pants. Zach was semi at the sight of Frankie with his thick belt folded up and ready.

"If it's too much and you want me to stop say 'Frankie.' If you want more than say 'Daddy,'"

Before Frankie started he made sure to kiss Zach on his tender thighs, where bruises from before had healed, and then up to his ass. He teased Zach's asshole- licking the tender strip. Zach eagerly pushed back, tired of Frankie being kind and soft, and, the moment Frankie started to grow bored of his bottom and stroke Zach's stomach, Zach was done. Fuck all this heavy petting and kissing.

"Okay, daddy, I'm ready...Daddy...D _addy!_  I said that I was fucking ready!," Zach tried to remove Frankie's hand from where it was rubbing his belly, and Frankie gave him a warning spank. It stung, the first one always stung the most, and Zach felt his cock harden immediately at the rough treatment.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me. What did I say about cursing?," Frankie slapped him on the other cheek and Zach hummed in approval. Then Frankie, as if to fluster Zach more, went back to caressing Zach's tummy, and Zach blushed as he felt himself get harder.

" _Fuck_! I thought you were going to punish me," Zach was annoyed and he wiggled his bottom in the air and cursed a couple more times. Hadn't he sat through enough of Frankie's odd fetish for one night?

"You just don't like to admit that it makes you hard, baby, when I'm nice to you and touch you so soft. But I can be rough if that's how you like it," Frankie teased as he slapped Zach harder this time. Zach groaned as Frankie blew cold air on the painful marks, and they burned so good. His cheeks were red at the punishment and Zach was panting again as Frankie started to eat him out with his tongue. It felt nice...but that wasn't what Zach wanted right now.

"Come on, daddy, I want you to spank me nice and hard. Fr-Daddy, now!," Zach didn't like to be denied, and he didn't like this game that Frankie was playing with him either where he was making Zach beg for his punishment. Usually Frankie would just give it to him.

"Okay, baby, I've made you wait long enough. Come on my lap. Count every one until five and if you mess up then we'll start over," Zach eagerly laid down over Frankie's legs. The panties fell to the floor as Frankie raised his hand.

"One! Oh, feels nice. Two, shit. More. I need more Fr-Daddy. More. Three- four. Oh! Fi- _five_ ," Zach counted eagerly, and he knew that his ass cheeks were red now. It would be painful in the morning, but, right now, he was floating. Zach sighed in contentment, almost feeling as though he was drifting from his own body, as Frankie finished and Zach had cum somewhere between the third and fourth slap.

He could feel that Frankie was straining against him- still painfully hard in his jeans. Zach sat up and kissed his husband in thanks.

"You want me to lean back and you can cum on my ass?" Zach knew that was Frankie's favorite way to have him if he wasn't inside him.

"No, I want to cum on your tummy"

"Ugh, why Frankie? You're so _fucking_ weird," Zach muttered as he blushed but did as Frankie had asked him. He tried to suck it in a little but Frankie gave him a reprimanding look, and Zach crossed his arms in annoyance.

"God, Zach, look so hot. Love the little curve of your belly. Fuck, every time I see it- it makes me horny. I know you like it too when I kiss you and touch you there, baby, don't pout," Frankie sat over him and stroked himself leisurely. Zach usually muttered encouragement when Frankie came on him, but, today, he stared at the ceiling as he pouted.

"Look so pretty with your cheeks flushed and your ass red. So soft with your thighs and the flesh of your white tummy. You're daddy's favorite. My good little boy, aren't you? Z-zach."

Frankie came on him in long strips of white, and Zach didn't want to admit how much he liked it.

\----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment/ kudo if u liked this and are excited for another chapter! 
> 
> More drama to come because lbr Zach only wants love if it's torture. Frankie still hasn't finished worshiping Zach's body and kissing his little tum. And Rose can't stay out of trouble :D


	3. The Housewarming Party From Hell

"We were supposed to draw a picture for our Mommy and Daddy. And I drew my Dad and Daddy, but Matt told me that the picture looked ugly with two boys. So I threw my shoe at his head," Rose explained as she sat swinging her feet in the Principal's office.

Zach had come immediately, but Frankie had been at work and hadn't been able to make it. So here Zach was with his five year old daughter in the Principal's office after only the first week of school.

"Mr. Grande," Zach looked around before he realized that the Principal was talking to him, "Your daughter's actions have been severely inappropriate and harmful. We have a strict 'no bully'-ing policy at this school, and it would be best if you took Rose home."

"I'm so sorry. She was just upset because of what that boy said about me and Frankie. Does this school not consider _homophobia_ a form of bullying?"

"The young boy's words were just his _opinion_. I can't punish children for their beliefs, but I can punish them for violence. I'm sorry, Mr. Grande. Maybe you and your, uh, husband could try and teach your child the difference between wrong and right."

"Alright. And maybe you can teach the other children in this school what respect and tolerance means," Zach snapped.

He grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her out of the office. He expected her to cry, but Rose just looked up at him with steely eyes.

"Rose, you can't throw shoes at kid's heads."

"But you told me-"

"I know what I said! Daddy has a bad sense of humor. When I said 'throw shoe's at children who make fun of you for having two Dads,' I meant, uh, I meant to throw your _words_ ," Zach stumbled and hated himself for being such a poor example for his kids. Mason's second word was 'sawagoo' and if that wasn't an indication of what kind of a parent he was then Zach didn't know what was.

"My words?" Rose got in the back seat and crossed her arms, "Like cursing? Should I have just told him that he was being a fruitloop fuc-"

" _No_! Not those bad words Daddy says when he's mad and should know better. The- the kind smart type of words that Dad uses. What does Dad always say you should do when someone throws shade?"

"Shine brighter?"

" _Yes_! Exactly! Ignore whatever the fuc-fudge Daddy does and follow your Dad's example, okay? We need to shine brighter when people say mean things like that boy did. Do you think you changed his mind when you threw a shoe at his head?"

"No?"

" _No_ , but if you were kind and explained why he was wrong then he might have realized that if you have two Dad's that doesn't mean you're a bad person. Do you understand, Rose?" Zach glanced in the backseat at his daughter. She was playing with one of her blonde braids and staring down with tears on her cheeks.

"Yes, Daddy. It was just so mean, and I was so angry because the teacher didn't put his behavior card on red. Why does he think it's bad to have two Dad's?" Rose sniffed and wiped her cheeks. Zach leaned back and took her small hand.

"Everyone comes from a different place, Rose. Maybe his Daddy doesn't think it's okay to have two parents who are both boys and girls, and your classmate is just saying words that he's heard. Didn't those words hurt you? Now, we need to respond to that negativity with positivity. Got it?"

"Yes! I will shine brighter!"

She smiled up at him and Zach smiled back.

"Good girl! Now, let's go get some ice cream before Daddy starts on his fuc- freaking diet and has to go to the gym."

\-------------------

After only ten minutes on the treadmill, Zach was glad Frankie thought that he was hot. Zach wiped the sweat from his brow and wondered it he should just call it quits and take the kids to buy some balloons for the party.

"Hey, sexy. How's my favorite, Ranceypants? Getting ready for the housewarming party tomorrow?" Ariana grinned up at him as Zach pulled her into a tight hug. She had on shades, a messy bun, and a killer body. Damn, Zach thought, the Grandes only seemed to get more attractive with age.

"Sorry for making you all sweaty, sis. How did you know I was here?"

"Don't you know Frankie has a tracker on y'all?" Ariana laughed, "Joking...maybe. I recognized your car and decided to come work out with my favorite brother-in-law!"

"More like your _only_ brother-in-law."

" _Ouch_ , now I see what Frankie was saying about self-esteem. Babe, me and you are going to work out together until you feel fresh and fit enough to to re-seduce Frankie in a heartbeat," she winked.

Zach sighed, "Well, it's a good thing he likes my ass like this because this is torture. And not the good, kinky kind either. I remember when I used to go out and play basketball everyday with the bros- that was fun. This sucks."

"Maybe you  should start doing that again. I'm sure Rose and other girls from her class would be thrilled to learn how to shoot hoops from you."

"Wow, Frankie's right- you are really smart! That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. It's more healthy for Rose to be throwing basketballs than shoes."

" _Shoes_?"

"It's a long story that involves more homophobic bullshit than I care to get into."

"Babe, we got time," Ari took the treadmill next to him. Zach found it easier to run while he ranted, and Zach loved to rant. He started from when he arrived in Florida and how out of place he felt to today's struggle with Rose's classmate. He flinched as recounted the couple at Trader Joe's, and Ari listened without interrupting.

"Mhm, that's the problem with small towns."

"I know. It makes me nostalgic for New York City. Frankie and I could walk hand in hand down those streets without a single glance at us or Rose. I wouldn't be afraid to smack a bunch of homophobes at the grocery store. Nor would I feel so...disappointed in myself."

"Let it all out, babe."

"Sometimes I think that I'm too young to be settled down with kids. At my age, Frankie was getting turnt on the dancefloor with a different boy every night."

"And do you want to spend your days getting turnt on the dancefloor?" She raised her eyebrow.

Zach laughed: "No, no of course not. I love my children more than life. And Frankie, oh god, there are no words. No words. I would follow him to the ends of the earth and back if he asked me."

"Even to Florida?"

"Yes, even back to Florida. Maybe that's the problem. Frankie has continued to chase his dreams and I've- I've continued to chase Frankie."

\-------------------

Zach was already buzzed by the time all the guests have arrived. He had chicken in the oven, soup bubbling in a pot, and a salad that he still needed to chop. Rose had set the dining room table, and Frankie was watching Mason and entertaining their families.

" _Zach_! Why are you drinking so much?" His mother came into the kitchen, eyeing the dishes that were already piled up in the sink and the scraps on the floor, and huffed in disapproval. Zach took another deep drink.

"Mhm, I've decided to take a sip every time someone criticizes me, my family, or the way that I do things. If you stick around, Ma, then I'll be shit-faced by the end of this evening," Zach snapped as he sliced the pepper.

"You know that I just want what's best for you, Zach. And Rose is out of control. Did you know that I heard her curse more than three times since I've gotten here? If you're allowing this kind of behavior then I have to say something. And Mason was eating chocolate. Do you think a two year old should be eating chocolate? And-"

"Mom! Please!" Zach was shaking so hard that the wine glass snapped in his hands and shattered onto the floor. Mason tried to run into the room, excited by the noise, and Zach had to snatch him up. The soup had gone from bubbling to overflowing, the baby was now crying, and his mother was still lecturing.

Frankie, who sensed the chaos, wrapped his hands around Zach and kissed his neck as he took  Mason from him: "Zach, relax, this is going to be fine. I'm here with you."

Zach pushed away even though he just wanted someone to hold him right now and tell him it was going to be okay. He found another wine glass from the top shelf and filled it to the brim.

By the time they all sat around the table for dinner, Zach was feeling light headed. Frankie's hand around his thigh was the only thing keeping him grounded.

"So, Ari, how about you tell us about your new tour," Frankie smiled at his sister as he tried to steer them towards light topics. Ariana burst into a speech about how amazing all her dancers were and how she loved all the songs on the set list.

" _Oh_! Can I sing a song for Ari?" Rose stood in her chair and waved her hand.

Zach reached for more alcohol but Frankie slapped his hand away.

"Go ahead, sweetie," Frankie smiled at their daughter. Joan beamed at her granddaughter but his own mother looked apprehensive.

"This is my daddy's old song. I found it on youtube," she cleared her throat as she burst into an almost perfect rendition of sawagoo. Even Zach couldn't help but smile as he heard how much she had been practicing.

"Wow, Rose, I think I'mma have to take y'all on tour with me," Ari teased and kissed her niece on the forehead. Everyone was smiling, even Zach's mother, and Zach wished that the evening could have stayed this perfect.

"You'll have to be careful that Rose doesn't throw a shoe at anyone," his mother sniffed.

"H-how did you know about that?"

"Small town. Gossip travels fast. The real question is Zach; why haven't you talked to us about it?"

"- _Wait_! Wait. What are we talking about. What shoe? Zach, what is your mother talking about?" Frankie cut in and turned to look between Zach and his mother and then to Rose. Ari, who knew about the incident, shifted in her seat.

"Look! I didn't want to talk about this and embarrass Rose, okay? This kid in class insulted her for having two fathers, and she did something that she regrets. So will everyone stop talking like this is the fuck- freaking end of the world?" Zach screamed and then sat back down. He was trembling.

Rose burst into tears and ran out of the room.

Zach turned to Frankie for support, but the older man had his hands crossed, "I can't believe you kept this a secret from me. You told me the school wanted to see you to talk about paperwork."

Zach turned to his father for support, but he only shook his head. Ari was biting her lip, and Joan was speechless. It was quiet at the table. 

Zach wanted to burst into tears and run out of the room, but he drowned his sorrow in another glass until everything was fuzzy. 

Of course, the party had to go on and Frankie was able to end it on a positive note despite the fact that Zach was shit faced. Frankie waved at Ari and Joan goodbye, but Zach, always an adult, had his face pressed into Frankie's shirt. He was holding on for balance.

\----------------

By 10 o'clock, Zach had sobered up. Mason was fussy as he tried to put him to sleep, and Rose was still crying. Frankie was reassuring her that he wasn't mad and explaining why violence was wrong. Zach rocked to and fro, Mason in his arms, and listened in shame.

Zach felt like it was his fault that evening had turned out like this. This was supposed to be a heavenly party, but Zach felt like he was in hell. Why had he tried to hide what had happened from Frankie? Why had he drank so much? Why was he, even now, such a fuck up?

"Zach, baby, I'm not mad at you. Annoyed? Yes. Frustrated. A little. But I love you," Frankie promised as he pulled Zach in for another hug as they entered their bedroom. Zach's chest stung, and he felt as though Frankie was too forgiving. It might have felt better if Frankie had cursed at him and spat on his face, but, instead, Frankie was all soft kisses.

"I'm sorry for getting so drunk, Frankie. I was nervous...but that's no excuse. And I'm sorry for not telling you about the shoe, but I didn't want you to worry. I just feel like I'm trying _so_ hard but constantly disappointing you. I just want to prove to you and my parents and everyone who doubted me that I'm a good father," Zach cried as Frankie rubbed soothing circles on his back. His body relaxed when Frankie tugged on his hair and played with the soft cartilage of his earlobe.

"You _are_ a good father and husband and best friend. You make me so proud, Zach. Every day. I promise that. Who else could make that much food in such a short amount of time? Who else could manage two kids and a fussy mother at the same time? You're perfect," Frankie whispered like it was a secret.

Zach felt warm, and he was turned on by Frankie's praise. It hadn't even been sexual but everything that Frankie did, even now, made him bit his lip.

"God, Frankie. I've been struggling to keep everything under control all day. I want- I want you to take all the control now," Zach begged, "I don't want to think."

He offered up his wrists eagerly, and Frankie wrapped the wire around them. He praised Zach at any opportunity he could get, pressing kisses onto his exposed skin, even as he pushed him onto the bed and tied Zach's ankles together. Zach was hard, just from this, and he trusted Frankie completely. Zach loved when Frankie tied him up. It felt amazing; the way Zach would feel the marks on his wrists and know that it was Frankie.

The night was warm, even for Florida standards, but Frankie's breathe was cold against his ass. Frankie pressed kisses to his flesh, and Zach was sweating. He moaned as Frankie's fingers, slick with lube, started to work inside him. Zach pushed his face into the pillow and pressed back against the feeling. His toes curled when Frankie found the spot.

"So perfect, Zach. So pretty for me with your cock and lips the same pink. You're all flushed- waiting for me like a good, little boy. Don't worry, _baby_ , I'm going to take care of you. Daddy's going to make you feel better," Frankie whispered in his ear, and there were three fingers in. Zach felt full, and he rested his face against the pillow in contentment as he enjoyed the sensation.

He wished Frankie would slap him or bite him, but Frankie wanted to be soft. He was petting Zach's hair and kissing his shoulder blades and slowly moving his fingers inside him. It was almost painful how loving this was, but Zach had given up any control. So he just leaned back and took the affection with only a moan.

Then Frankie decided it was time to worship Zach's belly. So he was rubbing small circles into Zach's tummy and praising it. Zach, who had been hard before, was now painfully erect in humiliation. If only Frankie would spank him or pull his hair or bite him because Zach hated how much the gentle caresses turned him on. And Frankie seemed aware of it. Zach groaned his lover's name, straining against the cords that bound his wrists, as Frankie pushed Zach erect cock forward so that he could rub the precum from the tip onto the small swell Zach's tummy.

"So soft and pretty for me, Zach. I know you love it when I touch you _here_ \- no need to be ashamed. It's okay. I know, _baby_ , I know," Frankie reassured him as Zach whined and shifted in discomfort against the restraints, "I know that you think you want me to hold you down and slap you until you're red. But I know what you need."

Frankie pulled out one of their toys, a pink vibrator, and he teased Zach's entrance with it. Zach bit his lip as he felt the slick head of it pressed against him. It was turned on to the first setting so the vibration was mild. Zach eagerly rocked back as Frankie inserted it into him.

"You're doing so good, baby. You think you can handle more?"

"Yes, Frankie."

" _Yes_....?"

"Ye-yes, Daddy," he stuttered as Frankie turned the vibrations up and it felt so good inside him. It was massaging his prostate, and Zach's cock was red and taut against his stomach and, as he squirmed, he could feel the wire biting into the fragile skin of his wrists and ankles.

"That's my good boy," Frankie praised as he fucked Zach with the vibrator. Zach was so overstimulated and every fleeting touch from Frankie was almost enough to make him cum. Zach was begging now, the vibrator on the highest setting, for his cock to be touched.

"No, I think you can cum without my hand on your cock. You can do it, baby. Here, if you need some motivation..."

Zach whined as Frankie's hand bypassed his dick and reached under to stroke his belly. It was the contrast between the pain of his wrists and the warm feeling of Frankie rubbing him and pressing kisses to his neck that made him cum. Zach rode his orgasm out as Frankie continued to fuck him with the toy, and he was dripping with sweat. Frankie turned off the vibrator and took it out. Zach felt empty

"I knew you could do it, Zach. Such a _good_ boy- can you stay like that for one more minute?," Frankie complimented him as he pulled down his own underwear.

After ten minutes, it was hard staying the position that he was in, but if Frankie wanted Zach this way then Zach would stay. He gritted his teeth, hands shaking slightly, as he leaned his head closer to the bed to give Frankie a better view of his ass.

"Fuck, Zach, you look so pretty, baby, like this. Cheeks flushed and lips pink. So determined, even when you've already cum, to be good for me. I bet you wouldn't be mad if I fucked you now. I could- you're all tied for me, _baby_ ," Frankie groaned as he came all over Zach's backside.

Frankie untied him and pressed kisses against the red marks, but Zach promised him that he liked the way that it stung.

He kissed Frankie in thanks.

"You might have liked it rougher. I know, Zach, I know you always want to be bitten and scratched and spanked, but I wanted to be gentle."

"I liked it," Zach kissed Frankie again, "Gentle is the new rough."

"I love you, Zach. No matter what you do- know that I love you. This is it; there's nobody else that I want by my side in fifty years. Whatever drama happened today is temporary, but this love is forever."

"I love you too, Frankie," Zach mumbled as he rubbed Frankie's back. It really did soothe him.

He knew that tomorrow would come, and he would have to deal with his mother, Roses' school and any other drama. But for now- he was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach wants it rough. Frankie wants it gentle. The struggle is real, ladies and gentleman  
> .  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where Frankie will no doubt...continue to worship Zach's tummy. Let's be honest, this all self-indulgent Zach!tummy kink. Oh, and there'll be more drama with Rose. (Oh, Rose, you sweet princess of destruction. You really take after your daddy, don't you?)
> 
> As always, leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed and want more :)


	4. Daddy and Me

It was a sweatpants type of morning. Zach had been woken up three times last night by Mason, and now he stumbled into the kitchen with his hair in disarray. His ass and wrists were still sore. Frankie, who had slept peacefully, was singing some Madonna song and skipping around the kitchen as he packed Rose her lunch.

“So, I signed you up for a class. It’s like a ‘Mommy and Me’ sort of thing, and I’ve heard good reviews about it,” Frankie said as if it was the greatest news that Zach had ever heard. Zach struggled to pour himself a glass of orange juice.

“Oh, _great_ , I really wanted to be surrounded by a bunch of hormonal women in their twenties and thirties that all come together to bitch about their cheating husbands and impending menopause.”

“Zach- stay _positive_! You could meet some nice parents there. I think one of the reasons you’re so upset with this move is that you don’t have any friends-”

“I have friends! Peyton and Eric are my friends!”

“Friends who are married, have kids, and _aren't_ sixteen year old boys. You need to hang out with people your age, Zach. Come on- it’ll be _fun_. Do it for me?,” Frankie kissed him on the lips and massaged Zach’s back with his spare hand. Zach leaned into his husband’s soothing touch but still rolled his eyes.

“I’ll do it, but I won’t like it,” Zach decided and Frankie gave him another appreciative kiss, “Oh, and can you please have a talk with Rose’s teacher about that boy in her class? I put on boots that are hard to take off and throw just in case Rose gets any ideas.”

“Don’t worry, Zach. I’ll take care of everything. I just want you to go and have some fun for once and make some new friends. Remember- _smile_ ,” Frankie gave him a sunny smile, and Zach struggled to return it.

Zach considered ditching the class and just going to the mall or calling up Eric, but he had made a promise to Frankie. So he buckled in a fussy Mason and drove over to the location that Frankie had texted him. The house was the most nauseating shade of pink, and Zach just had a bad feeling about this.

“Come on, Mason, we can do this. Just go in, say hi to the Moms, and then run out. Got it?”

“Oh-keeey,” Mason agreed.

The women inside had already gathered together into a circle, where the toddlers were playing, and they all looked up at Zach. Zach felt his ears turn red, and he rubbed the back of his neck. The leader of the group, a women with bright red lipstick and sharp eyes, stood up to greet him.

“Hello! You must be, Zach, your husband stopped by a couple days ago to sign you up. It’s so nice to have another gay father here at our center.”

“Another?” Zach looked around at the women when the door opened.

“ _David_!” All the women cheered at the man who had just entered. This man had immaculate hair, a clean shave, and an instagram-worthy outfit. He carried a beaming, baby boy in his hands, and all the mothers surrounded him. Zach stood off to the side and looked down at the small stain at the edge of his shirt and sweatpants.

“Oh my,” the red lipstick leader sighed, “gay men are _always_ so well put together. You’re, like, god sent. Meanwhile, straight men just roll out of bed without even running a brush through their hair.”

Zach tried to pat down his fluffy hair. Mason had decided that this was the perfect time to start building a tower and cooing _‘goo_ under his breathe. Zach sat down, feeling out of place, and helped his son.

“Well, Donna...some of us gays are,” David laughed heartily, and Zach’s cheeks burned as he was insulted. Whatever, Zach reassured himself, he didn't need to prove himself to anyone. Especially not to this flock of women and their token gay.

The leader, Donna, had pulled out a book about a fat caterpillar, and she was reading it to the children and parents. Mason was the only child not interested in listening to a story about a fat caterpillar- Zach couldn't blame him- and continued stacking his blocks.

“Has your son started speaking yet?” David gave Zach a smile as he walked over to greet him. Zach remembered what Frankie had told him this morning about making friends, and he returned the smile. He got a bad vibe off this well-groomed man, but Zach didn't want to judge him before they had even spoken.

“Um, Mason says some words, but not in complete sentences yet. ‘Daddy,’ ‘Water,’ and his favorite is ‘No.’ Mason, can you say ‘hi’?”

Mason was more interested in his blocks, and he continued to sing _‘goo.’_ David raised his eyebrows and then introduced his own son- Ray. Ray gave Zach a smile and a courteous ‘hello.’ Then David demonstrated that Ray knew his alphabet, how to count to fifty, and could already tie his shoes. Mason picked his nose and sucked on a block.

“Wow, that’s... _wow_ ,” Zach admired. It was hard to keep the bitterness from showing as David went on to explain how he not only was his child’s main provider but that he also worked full time. Zach’s smile became tighter.

“Ray knows that I’m always busy so he potty trained himself. I swear to god- he pulls down his diapers when he wants to go without me ever teaching him,” David explained as they gathered around the table for snack time. Zach grunted and glanced at the door.

Zach pulled out goldfish crackers, pretzels, and a juice box from his bag while David pulled out some sort of green smoothie and quinoa. David gave Zacha condescending look as he handed Mason the snacks

“It’s always important what you feed your child because I find that parents are the ones who tend to finish up their snacks. That’s one of the reasons so many mothers and, uh, fathers tend to let themselves go.”

Zach’s cheeks turned red. He opened his mouth to say something cutting, but he remembered what Frankie had said about having a positive attitude. So he smiled through gritted teeth and nodded along with the mothers as he was forced to listen to this insufferable prick ramble on and on. God, he had thought New Yorkers were stuck up, but this Miami douchebag really took the prize.

“So what’s your partners name?” Zach asked.

It became awkwardly quiet at the snack table. Mason loudly slurped at his juicebox.

David rubbed the back of his neck and sipped on his kale-kiwi-banana smoothie, “I don’t like to talk about him. The bastard divorced me a year back and took my dog. How about you, Zach?”

Zach grinned, and he couldn't believe he was secretly fist pumping. Finally, something that he had beat this moron at. The other mothers, who had ignored Zach for most of this meeting, looked up at him with interest.

“ _Oh_ , we just got back from Germany for our anniversary. Very romantic. I told Frankie he didn’t need to get me anything, but he still bought me these _huge_ diamond earrings. I can’t even wear them in public they’re so big. But what are you going to do? I don’t want to hurt my baby’s feelings,” Zach explained casually. He was meet with a chorus of ‘ _aw’s_. Ah yes, Zach was now the hottest Daddy in this fucking house, and David, judging from the sour expression on his face, knew it. No one could beat Frankie.

“What does this Frankie do for a living?”

“He’s a social media mogul. He’s got about three million followers on twitter, and he has his own radio show.”

“Frankie. As in Frankie Grande?” Donna gasped in recognition.

“ _Mmhmm_ ,” Zach nodded, “The one and only.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you- what happened to your wrists?,” Lisa, the youngest one there, pointed out. Zach’s cheeks turned pink as he sputtered to think of an explanation for the marks. Donna raised her eyebrows and her lips formed a red _o_.

“Wow, it’s so fifty shades. I've always wanted to try and spice up the bedroom scene with my husband. You are so lucky, Zach.”

Zach smiled, and this time he didn't need to force it as he thought about how lucky he was. There was nothing Zach loved more than his husband. David may seem like he had it all: a career, a fashion sense, and a genius son. Yet, he didn't have what Zach had; a husband who loved him.

\-------------------

Zach was glowing when he went to pick up Rose from school. He had exchanged numbers with a couple of the mothers- Lisa and Donna- and they had all been impressed to hear about his stints in reality television. Frankie had been right about Zach needing some friends.

Rose was in a mood. Zach could tell right away by the way her arms were crossed and her beanie pulled over her eyes. His daughter gave him the stink eye when he walked in, and she was the only one in the classroom.

“You're late, Daddy,” she stamped her foot and her blonde pigtails shook. Zach leaned down to kiss her cheek, but Rose turned her face away. Mason broke away from Zach’s grip to go play with the toys in the back of the classroom.

“Only a couple minutes late, Rosey. Hello, Ms. Severous, how was she today?”

“Good, good. We learned a lot, and Rose is _very_ talented at math. She finished all her work early. Listen, Zach, can I talk to you for a minute in the hallway about something?”

Zach felt like he was the one in trouble as he went out into the hall with the teacher as Rose watched them go. While he had been happy that there had been no more shoe throwing, it didn't seem like all the drama had been settled.

“Zach, your daughter is a _sweet_ little girl. But she’s not getting along well with a couple of her classmates- Matt Thomas in particular. She has lost her recess privileges. Rose has said some... _interesting_ words on the playground. Can you imagine where she would learn them?”

Zach felt a headache coming on, “No, Miss. Severous. My husband and I would never use profanities in front of the children. But what has this boy been telling her that she’s acting out like this? Because he’s made some very, uh, homophobic comments in the past. Why hasn't he been punished as well?”

“Mr. Thomas insists that he is just saying his opinion.”

“You’re going to take the word of a five year old? His opinion is obviously offensive to my daughter-”

“And that justifies her telling another child that he can ‘go fuck himself?’ We do not tolerate this sort of behavior, Mr.Grande. If this happens once more than we may have to suspend Rose-”

“You can’t suspend her! Rose just started school a couple weeks ago! She’s-she’s going to get a complex or something,” Zach raised his voice. He had given his mother shit before, but this parenting job wasn't easy. Zach felt like crying, and he wished that Frankie was here with him. Frankie would know what to say.

Zach apologized to Miss. Severous and promised that it would never happen again. Rose wouldn't look him in the eyes, and Zach wondered how much his daughter had heard. In the car, she wouldn't talk to him, and Zach’s head was throbbing. So he turned on the radio, which was playing the top 100 from 2014, and he smiled as he heard ‘Break Free’ come on.

He drove them over to his parent’s home because he knew that nothing cheered Rose up like seeing her Uncle. Peyton was shooting baskets in the backyard, and Zach was eager to join him. Mason kicked around a basketball, but Rose crossed her arms and sat in the grass.

Then, as if to make matters worse, his mother pulled into the driveway. Rose ran over to ‘Grandma,’ and she hid in her arms. Zach’s mother stroked her little blonde head and shot Zach an accusatory look.

“Wow, Ma, way to take her side. Before you sentence me to judgment, can I at least tell you what happened?” He pleaded as his mother headed inside the house. Rose, judging from the way she was shaking, was crying.

“I don’t like to see my grandchildren this upset. Is this about the dinner party because I knew getting that drunk in front of the children would upset them and-”

“No, this isn't about the dinner party, Ma. Listen. Rose is having trouble with some kids at school-”

“Do I need to go and talk to the school board? Because, hunny, I will scream at whoever you need. I’m not afraid to give them an earful,” his mother promised.

Zach knew from first hand experience that she wasn't kidding. Yet, this was his problem, and he didn't want his mother cleaning up his mess. Nor did he want to explain where Rose had learned all her colorful language from.

“No, I’ll deal with this. Don’t worry.”

\-------------------

Zach’s way of dealing with things was, oddly enough, buying enough sugar-filled cereal to rot all their teeth. The cashier gave him a strange look as he bagged their purchases.

“That’s a lot of cereal there. Is the ol’ wife pregnant?”

“I think the doctor says that it’s triplets.”

“Quadruplets,” Rose deadpanned.

“Oh yah, she’s so big that it’s hard to tell at this point,” he bit his lip so that he wouldn't burst into laughter as the cashier congratulated him. Rose had lied so easily, and Zach knew that she had taken after his sense of humor. Oh god, Zach had his work cut out for him when she was a teenager.

Zach knew he couldn't come home with all this crap so he sat in the backseat with Rose and Mason and passed around bags of Captain Crunch, Mini Wheats, and Fruitloops.

“Daddy, I’m sorry that I keep getting in trouble. But I have to stand up for myself, right?” Rose said as she stuck her hands into the box.

“Oh, Rose, I know that feeling. But we need to remember that what we say can hurt people. When I was younger, I used to get into fights all the time. But I soon realized that it wasn't worth defending myself against people like that. The important people -like Peyton and Grandma and Dad and I- will love you no matter what. What others think isn't important,”  Zach explained. He felt a little hypocritical as he thought about his passive aggressive battle with David this morning.

“But Matt is so mean. I _hate_ him!”

“Rose, hate is a strong word.”

“I don’t care, daddy, I hate Matt! He kept asking me which one of my parents is my mommy. Which is _dumb_. Because you’re both my dads. So I told him. Then he said that it wasn’t right. I hate him! Why does he say those dumb kinds of things? _Why_?” Rose was sobbing, and she threw the box of fruit loops to the ground where they scattered in a colorful rainbow. Zach felt his heart crumble as he looked down at his daughter’s tear stained face.

Zach took a deep breathe and hugged her. He wanted everything to be alright. Zach had never wanted his children to deal with prejudice this young, but he felt helpless to save her. He didn't want her to grow up ashamed of him.

“Rose, I love you, sweetie. I love you and so does your Dad. We love you, and what some boy on the playground thinks won’t change that."

"I know...I just wish he could understand. It's not nice."

"I know, Rosey, I know. Come on, let’s go home. What do you want for dinner? I’ll make you anything you want, sweetie.”

Rose hugged him tightly and sniffled, “Can we have mac and cheese? We haven’t had that in a while.”

Zach laughed, he had been trying to be more creative, but he wouldn't deny Rose her wish: “Of course, Rose. And I’ll invite Auntie Ari over too. How does that sound?”

“ _Perfect_!”

\-------------------

It was ten before all the kids were in bed, tables cleaned, Ariana had left to go out with her girlfriends, and everything was quite. Zach collapsed onto the bed. He wanted to find everyone who thought homemaking was an easy job and make them live through this day.

“How was the class?” Frankie murmured as he ran his fingers through Zach’s hair. This was Zach’s favorite part of the day because no matter what had happened in his hectic life Frankie made everything feel better. Zach closed his eyes and enjoyed the soothing sensation.

“There was this douchebag, David, Mr.Career-man with his perfect little boy. This kid already knew the friggin’ alphabet and potty trained himself. All the moms love David, and I was feeling pretty bitter. Turns out- he’s divorced. And, even if I don’t have a firmly pressed suit to wear everyday, I have you, Frankie,” Zach confessed. He felt loved, and, for the first time since they had moved to Florida, Zach didn’t want to be anywhere else but here. Frankie kissed him on the lips.

“I’m so proud of you, Zach. I was getting so worried with all the drinking and lace panty wearing and shoe throwing. But I think everything will turn out just fine. The kids are alright. And so are we,” Frankie nuzzled closer into him. His hands slipped under the covers, and his fingers rubbed Zach through the fabric of his sweat pants.

“I was feeling...’inadequate’ as Peyton would say. I looked around and saw all the other people my age drinking and partying and working on their careers. But raising my kids is my career. Why should I feel bad for doing that?”

Frankie was wrapped around him, grinning and soaking every word that he said, Zach felt warm under the attention. His cock hardened as Frankie squeezed him through the material, and Zach leaned back into his husband’s touch.

“You’re perfect, Zach. Everything about you. I’m so happy that you’re finally happy, baby. I know this move hasn’t been easy,” Frankie whispered. Zach leaned back and enjoyed the teasing sensation of Frankie’s fingers. He was still sore from the other day.

Frankie wiped the precum down Zach’s cock with his skilled fingers as they kissed again. Zach felt so warm and content, and he didn’t feel like moving. Frankie reached for the drawer.

“Not tonight. My ass can’t handle it,” Zach protested as Frankie took out the lube.

Frankie only climbed on top of Zach, kicked off his underwear, and started to finger himself. Frankie looked so beautiful on top of him, moaning, as he rocked against his fingertips and threw back his head. Zach reached up to touch him, but Frankie slapped Zach’s desperate hands away. When Frankie ‘bottomed,’ he was still on top.

Zach knew that Frankie would be mad if Zach tried to touch him so Zach looked up at Frankie and whimpered. Frankie was all tan skin and flushed cheeks. Zach squirmed as he tried to be patient, and his cock was hard against his stomach.

“You want me, baby? Want me to fuck myself on you?”

“S-shit, Frankie. I need you so badly. Frankie, don’t tease. Please,” he begged as Frankie rubbed himself against Zach’s hard on. Frankie had Zach’s cock lined up with his slick entrance, but he wouldn’t push back. He just looked down at Zach with a taunting little smirk. It took all the restrain that Zach had not to reach up and pull Frankie down, but he would get punished if he tried.

“Hmmm, I think you’ve been a good boy, Zach. But you look so nice when you’re begging for me. Always so desperate, baby,” Frankie made circles with his hips, and -finally!- pushed down. Frankie moaned, putting on a show, as he adjusted himself, and Zach whimpered because Frankie was so tight. Zach hadn’t been inside of him for a long time, and the feeling of Frankie around him was unbearable. Zach felt tears in the corner of his eyes because he needed Frankie to move.

“So good, Frankie. P-please move, Frankie. Please. It’s too much.”

“Like this?” Frankie slowly moved up and down as he ran his nails down Zach’s chest. Frankie’s fingernails would leave marks, and Zach moaned at the mix between pleasure and pain. The scratches glowed in the dim light.

“Yes, Frankie. ‘S nice,” Zach moved his hands so they would be above his head, and he wouldn’t be tempted to grab Frankie’s tight ass and move him quicker.

“Might have been easier if I tied up your hands, Zach. You always look best when you’re handcuffed and can’t move,” Frankie decided as he grabbed Zach’s hands and squeezed his still sensitive wrists. Zach moaned, and Frankie was moving faster now.

“F-frankie, I’m not gonna last. Feels so nice,” Zach protested as Frankie’s hips slammed down onto him again. Frankie, lost in pleasure, almost didn’t seem to hear Zach’s words. Zach thought it was hot being held down and used like this, but he wanted to last for Frankie.

“Don’t come yet, Zach. I’m still going,” Frankie ordered and leaned forward to kiss away the tears at the corners of his eyes. When they had first started, Zach wouldn’t have been able to last, but Frankie had trained him. So Zach bit his lip as Frankie stroked himself on top of him.

Frankie came all over the scratch marks that he had made, and, as soon as Frankie whispered cum, Zach released. Frankie tightened himself around Zach and stroked his hair.

“You’re amazing, Frankie.”

“Glad you didn’t marry off some sorority sister, after all?”

“Shut up,” Zach giggled as Frankie spooned him, “love you so much.”

Zach felt sated and glowing. Tomorrow was a new day with more adventures and adversity, but Zach was invincible with Frankie by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach, kinda, topped. Except...not really. If I ever write top Zach please find me and cut off my internet connection.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the usual mix of fluff and sex, cute and angst, and (of course) pain and pleasure. Leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed/want more :)


	5. Settled

The house was gleaming. Zach had spent the morning and the afternoon scrubbing the floors and cutting open the last box. He leaned against his mop, exhausted, as he proudly looked at his handiwork.

“Wow, Zach. I would have never imagined my son to ever pick up his underwear a couple years ago, but here you are- cleaning the whole house,” his mother beamed besides him. She had come to help him, but by the time that she arrived, Zach had already vacuumed all the carpets, cleaned the stove, and made all the beds.

“Oh, and you're the _expert_ in everything that is Zach Rance? It’s not like you even knew I liked men until a couple years ago. Cleaning can be fun. It’s kind of like brushing your teeth, you know? Because you just feel so satisfied looking at everything so minty fresh. ”

His mother gave him a wry look: “Well, I’m glad marrying Frankie has had such a positive influence on your sanitation. Maybe if Peyton gets a spouse he’ll finally take a shower after he works out.”

“Ew, Ma,” he laughed, “You already got grandkids so lay off Peyton.”

“Speaking of my grandkids, how is Rose doing at school?”

Zach sighed, “Better. I think. She’s made more friends, but she still doesn't like recess. I just wish I could make everything easier for her...If this is elementary school then what is secondary school going to be like?”

“Rose is strong,” his mother reassured him, “Like her father. I’d say she’ll be just fine no matter where she is.”

Zach nodded as she hugged him and drove out. It was already three, and Frankie was pulling into the driveway with Rose bouncing in the back seat. Zach stood with Mason in hand and waved at them. Frankie’s dirty shoes left crumbs on the floor, and Zach had to bit his tongue to keep from snapping as Frankie walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, babe, did you make lunch?”

“Um, did you notice anything different? Ma came over, and we cleaned everything so-”

“ _Hmm_? That’s nice” Frankie opened the fridge, “Zach, I told you that we needed tomato sauce! God, now we can’t have spaghetti.”

Zach opened his mouth to say that Frankie had never asked him, but Rose was trying to show him a picture that she had drawn. Frankie went to reheat leftovers, grumbling, and Zach felt bitter. Of course, the one time he didn’t make fucking lunch it’s a big deal. Then Mason started to cry, and Zach turned on a movie for him.

“How many movies has he already watched today?” Frankie raised an eyebrow as he sat down to eat. Zach noticed that Frankie had only reheated enough leftovers for himself.

“Why does it matter?”

“It matters because I don’t like how you just give our children an electrical pacifier to calm them down.”

“And you think you could do better?” Zach crossed his arms.

“I didn’t say that. I just meant that it’s not healthy to stare at a screen for so long. Why do you think that Mason hasn’t started talking yet? By his age, Rose was stringing together sentences-”

“ _Oh_! I’d like to see you do what I do for a day!” Zach snapped, and he said it a little too sharply because Frankie flinched. Rose was looking up at him with wide eyes. It was quite, and the only sounds were from the cartoons in the living room.

Zach scrubbed at the dishes, cleaning the dirt away, and he was soothed by the simple motion. He wasn’t sure why he had lost his temper so suddenly, but Frankie was now giving him a reproachful look. He knew that they would talk about it later tonight, and the thought made Zach angry because he had a feeling that Frankie would somehow make Zach apologize first.

\-------------------

Rose had balla today, and Zach was glad for an excuse to get out of the house. One of the mothers at the studio he recognized from the Mommy and Me classes.  

“Hi, Donna! I didn't realize it was you for a moment without the red lipstick. And, oh, hello, David.”

The two smiled at him and continued their own conversation. Zach leaned against the one sided glass to watch as Rose twirled around. He smiled at the sight of his daughter keeping up with the teacher’s motions perfectly. She had inherited her father’s love for dance.

“David, you are so lucky to be single,” Donna sighed, “My husband didn't even buy me flowers for Valentine's day this weekend. I’m pretty sure he just forgot it altogether. Must be nice to have so much freedom.”

“Oh, yeah, I leave the kids with a babysitter and go out to the bar. There’s a sense of power to it, you know? Marriages are just so much work. It’s nothing but arguing and lackluster sex,” he bragged. Zach subtly rolled his eyes because he remembered nothing worse than his single days. He wasn't going to romanticize the so called freedom of random fucking. He preferred domestic life.

“Disagree, Rance?” David challenged him.

Zach wasn't going to back down: “I actually like being in a relationship. You give your kids a sense of stability, and you can split up the work. Plus, there’s always someone to support and love you no matter what.”

“Or lock you up at home,” David taunted and his eyes flickered down to the bruises that were always on Zach’s wrists, “And _tie_ you down. When’s the last time that Frankie honestly helped you around the house? Or appreciated what you do for him?”

Normally, David’s constant bullshit didn't bother Zach. Zach knew that the other man was just trying to get a rise out of him and pull him down to his level. Yet, what had happened today made the blood rise up to Zach’s cheeks and jaw tighten. He excused himself, afraid to do something he would regret, and sat outside on the studio steps. Zach buried his face into his hands and wanted to cry as he watched the cars pass by him.

Those cars were all going somewhere new and important. They all had bright futures ahead of them full of life and intrigue, and Zach could see nothing before him but mundanity. He felt resentment as he looked at his own car sitting in the lot. Zach remembered the day that Frankie had bought it for him and how excited he had been then, but now it looked like nothing more a silver collar. Another thing to keep him here.

Donna came out and sat besides him, “I’m sorry, Zach, David was being a bit of an ass. I told him off for making those personal comments. He’s wrong, you know, marriage isn’t some sort of a trap- it’s beautiful.  Why else would people fight for the right to have it? Why else would people march with signs for years and years otherwise?”

“I know David’s an ass. When I looked Frankie in the eyes on our wedding day, I was making a commitment to him. For better _or_ worse,” Zach looked at the marks on his skin, “I love him. I still do. I never believed in love at first sight until I meet him, but we were so volatile in our younger days that I didn’t think it could work. He always had newer and better job opportunities. Shit, he was like rubbing elbows with all these celebrities. It was hard not to feel angry and inadequate. Still is. But I love him...and when I make a promise, I mean it.”

She pulled him into a hug and Zach accepted the affection. He smiled as he realized that he had friends. Friends that supported him.

“I know what will make you feel better after all this drama. Guess.”

“Oh! Tickets to a gator’s game? Unlimited diapers? Ice cream?”

“No. No. And definitely no. A free trial to hot yoga- it burns calories like crazy!”

“I hate you.”

\-------------------

Zach, after his talk with Donna, felt much better. He went to the grocery store to pick up some tomato sauce. The man at the checkout counter, the same one before, asked him how his wife was. Zach reassured him the quadruplets were due any day now as Rose struggled not to giggle.

In the car, they turned the radio all the way up so the car shook when the bass dropped. Some old tunes, Taylor Swift’s Shake It Off and Ari’s Break Free came on, and Zach was singing along like it was 2015 all over again. Rose joined along, and they were both laughing by the time they pulled up at the house.

He came inside to find that Frankie was preparing dinner, and he hugged his husband from behind. Zach rested his head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. Frankie smiled when Zach told him that he had gone to find pasta sauce. The tension from before was gone.

“The house looks incredible. I’m sorry I didn't say anything to you before...I was thinking about what happened at work. Not that it’s an excuse to ignore you or say what I did about Mason. I really am sorry, Zach.”

“It’s okay,” Zach pressed his lips to Frankie’s ear, “I shouldn’t have snapped either.”

They ate dinner together and took turn telling each other about their day. Then Frankie had an announcement to make.

“I was given two tickets to go to a new private resort in Miami! I already called Joan up, and she said that she would gladly take the kids for the weekend. What do you say, Zach, you want to be my Valentine?”

Zach felt his heart grow warmer and tears fill his eyes as he leaned across the table to kiss his husband. He couldn’t believe that he had felt, even for a moment, that he was trapped. Frankie was his freedom.

“ _Duh_ , Rose,” Zach said softly as he interlaced their fingers.

“What’s this gotta do with me?” Rose questioned as Zach and Frankie burst into laughter.

\-------------------

There were more rose petals here than a florist’s shop, and Zach was torn between laughing and rolling his eyes at the scented candles that surrounded the bed like a shrine. At least Frankie hadn’t bought him a chocolate sculpture in the shape of a penis like he had one year.

It was nice to get time together without the kids. Zach flopped onto the bed, causing the flower petals to jump, and flipped through the channels on the TV. He didn’t even like TV, but there was something special about relaxing in a hotel room.

Frankie came out of the shower, hair slicked back and towel hanging low, and Zach turned away from the comedy to allow check out his glistening abs. God, Frankie always looked like a sex god. Zach had already showered and shaved his balls, which he considered pretty damn romantic. It wasn’t everyday that he ‘manscaped.’

“What game do you want to play tonight?,” Frankie purred as he wrapped his hands around Zach and kissed his ear. Zach shivered, and he loved it when Frankie made his voice sound so low and enticing. A droplet of water fell from Frankie’s face and ran down his skin.

“Anything you want,” Zach decided that he wanted Frankie to decide. Frankie smirked at Zach as he lowered his his eyes in submission.

“In that case, I want you naked and bound. What do you think about that, baby?” Frankie said as he circled Zach’s wrists and held them tightly, “I bought you a new pair of handcuffs just for the occasion.”

“Please don’t tell me that they’re pink and covered in glitter. Oh god, they are. Why are you so fucking gay?” Zach couldn’t help the sass. Frankie narrowed his eyes, and his hand fell lower so that it was above Zach’s bottom.

“Such a naughty mouth. Don’t pretend you don’t love them- pink is your favorite color. And what did we say about cursing, Zachary?  It looks like someone needs a little _discipline_.”

Zach was already semi from anticipation. He had to bit his lip to keep from grinning as Frankie sat on the edge of the bed and patted his lap. Frankie pulled down his pants and admired the red, lace underwear that was stretched across Zach’s ass.

“What did you tell the lady when you bought these?” Frankie asked as his fingers played with him, kneading and caressing his bottom, until Zach was flushed. He desperately leaned into Frankie’s touch waiting to be punished.

“I- I said they were for my wife.”

Frankie tutted as he raised the lacey material with one finger, which felt nice against Zach’s cock, and then allowed it to snap back onto his flesh, “Cursing and lying? You’ve been a very naughty, little boy Zachary. I think you need to be properly punished until you've learned your lesson.”

Frankie raised one hand and slapped him lightly. Zach whined, wanting to feel it, and wiggled his bottom to tempt him. The next slap was harder, and Zach inhaled sharply. Frankie blew against the red mark, and his cold lips felt nice against the hot pain. Zach was erect, and he tried to rub his hard cock against Frankie’s lap. Frankie pinched the inner part of his thigh in warning.

“No touching yourself, Rance. You know that. Do we need to go over all the rules? Or are you going to behave and be my good little boy?”

“I’ll be good,” Zach promised as he held out his hands to be handcuffed. Even if they were pink and ridiculous, they were comfortable. Zach loved the vulnerability of allowing himself to be tied up like this. Frankie pushed him onto the white sheets, and Zach leaned against his hands. His cock was still trapped by the material of the panties, and Frankie pulled on the lace again. Zach gasped at the motion, which rubbed him so nicely.

“Wet already, baby? I haven’t even fingered you, and you’re already leaking all over the covers.” Frankie asked as he pushed the panties to the side and teasingly rubbed his tongue over Zach’s hole. Zach groaned and buried his head into the cushion. Frankie licking him was too much, and he had to concentrate on not cumming. His hands were shaking as he strained against the restraints.

Overstimulated?” Frankie asked as he pulled back.

“ _Frankie_ ,” he whined. Zach wanted desperately to feel him inside him.

In response, Frankie moved Zach so that he was lying on his back and reached over to grab the bottle of lube. He spread it over his fingers and moved down to press his finger against Zach’s entrance. He looked up at Zach with a mischievous glint in his eye, and, instead of fingering him, reaching up to spread the cold lube against Zach’s belly.

“W-what are you doing?” Zach stuttered as Frankie threw his towel onto the floor. Then Frankie’s naked ass was pressed against Zach’s cock, and Frankie’s dick was on the small swell of his stomach. Zach felt his face grow warm in humiliation as Frankie, slowly, rubbed his cock against Zach’s tummy.

“You said I could have whatever I wanted,” Frankie teased as he slowly rotated his hips, and Zach groaned from the friction. His face was flushed with embarrassment as Frankie rubbed himself against his soft midsection. Zach was sure that he was going to cum just from this feeling as Frankie leaned down to suck on his nipples. Then he bit down. Hard.

“Frankie,” Zach gasped and struggled against the handcuffs as he tried to stop himself from cumming, but it was too late. He came inside the panties before Frankie had told him he could. Zach felt sated for a moment, but Frankie shook his head and pinched his nipple sharply.

“Baby, what did I tell you about following all the rules? You promised to be good, didn't you?”

Zach nodded.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Fuck me?”

“No, I don’t think I am. You'd like that too much. Open your mouth,” Frankie commanded.

Zach obeyed.

Zach always had a bit of an oral fixation, and he enjoyed the feeling of Frankie’s cock in his mouth. He loved how it was heavy against his tongue and how Frankie would pull his hair just before he came. But now Zach wasn’t giving a blowjob as much as being choked. His eyes watered as he struggled to breathe through his nose.

“That’s it, baby, that’s it,” Frankie praised him as he used his mouth. Zach looked up at him through glazed eyes, and Frankie pulled his hair hard to warn him that he was going to cum. Zach swallowed, and Frankie praised him once more.

Afterwards, as they lay cuddled against one another, Zach was sure that this week had been a turning point in their relationship.They had been able to articulate their feelings to each other and communicate their desires. Their fights only seemed to make them stronger.

“I love you,” Zach said as he buried his face into the crook of Frankie’s neck.

“Love you too, baby,” Frankie promised.

\-------------------

Zach learned to love Florida because it was the place where he had grown up and now it was the place where his children would grow up. He loved driving them to school, playing with them, and learning how to be a parent.

Zach realized that there was always going to be drama of some sort because they needed drama in their life, but their love was stronger than any of that. They had survived so much in their years together, and they were still just as in love now as they were the day that they meet inside the Big Brother house. If not more.

Now if only Rose would stop singing sawagoo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story! Frankie's tummy!fetish was my life tbh. 
> 
> Leave me kudos/comments if you liked it too :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you like and/or are excited for more! :)
> 
> (next chapter will feature


End file.
